How long will forever be?
by cosmoticflower
Summary: It was supposed to be a promise kept forever. AngstJongkey. EDITED.
1. Key

Okay so I'm here again. I edited it. **I have two copies of this story. The other is at my live journal account. So if you see the same story, it's mine.**

**SHINee doesn't belong to me. **_As much as I want them to be mine, they can't._

_**EDITED!** I changed the title as well. I forgot to add the other two chapters. From **"Best Friends Forever"** to **"How long will forever be?"** read and review~ `k bye. (042911)_

* * *

_"Kibum!" a kid about 10 years old called, running to a big tree._

_"Hello Jong. What's your problem this time?" the other kid peeked from above the tree, holding an apple in his hands._

_"Come down here! I'll show you something!" yelled the first boy, loud enough for the other to hear._

_"You climb up here!"_

_"No Fair!" whined the kid below_

_"I won't go down..."_

_"Please!"_

_"No."_

_"Fine!" he sighed while going up the tree murmuring words unreadable by the smirking boy above making him raise an eyebrow._

_"Kim Jonghyun... you are so gullible..." chuckled the younger boy when his friend finally reached him, they sat down on a strong branch after Jonghyun's new complaint... "I should be the one who decides... I'm the older one anyways..."_

_Kibum chuckled again as he replied "It's not my fault I'm more mature than my dear friend who is 'older' than me."_

_"Whatever... Look at this..." Jonghyun handed Kibum a small rectangular box covered with expensive velvet._

_"What is 'this'?"_

_"Open it!"_

_Kibum eyed his friend before getting the box "You're up to something again Jonghyun, aren't cha?"_

_"So mean Kibum! I bought that yesterday... with my... noona's money..."_

_"Your older sister's money."_

_Jonghyun suddenly grabbed the tiny cube from Kibum's hand and opened it to his face. Kibum's eyes grew big as he gazed upon his present._

_"A key?" he asked, obviously misunderstanding the situation_

_"Yea!" Jonghyun grinned taking the necklace out the box. "I thought I'd give this to you today."_

_"Why today? and Why is it a key?"_

_Jonghyun pouted "So bad Key!"_

_"Key?"_

_"Yes! Your name's Kibum so why not make a nickname?"_

_"Wait.. what?"_

_"You call me Jong instead of Jonghyun, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"So I figured this time I'll call you by the first syllable of your name too 'Ki' !"_

_"Yeah... okay, but why is it a key?"_

_"And I thought I was slow..." Jonghyun shook his head_

_"Ki... sounds like "key" doesn't it?"_

_"Yes... oh... so my name's Key now?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"Instead of Kibum?"_

_"No! " yelled Jonghyun almost falling of the tree, he sighed ",of course you name won't change... of course it's will still be Kim Kibum... but this time, you have a name that people can call you with... understand?"_

_"Yes. Okay, Hello, I'm Key." he smiled and reached his hand to the person in front of him._

_"I'm Jong." he did the same and both exchanged laughter._

_"Why did you want to give it today?" Key asked while putting on his new 'Key' necklace_

_"Meaniiee!" Jonghyun screamed "Don't tell me you forgot!"_

_"What? Forget what?"_

_"Today's our best friend anniversary..." sniffed Jonghyun_

_"Oh yeah... May 25th... it's been five years since we met..." Key smiled and patted Jong's cheek_

_"Yep. Remember what we promised each other before?" Jonghyun asked staring at Key._

_"No."_

_"Key!"_


	2. Soon

Here's the second chapter. This story is** more of Angst** really so it's a bit confusing. _Jinki's the one talking here. Not Onew, there's no sangtae._ Somehow, for me, Jinki is Onew's ego. If you know what I mean. And _Taemin's a bit rebellious... poor baby..._

**SHINee still is not my property.** _Review~_

_Remember, the rating is **T** **for swears.**_

* * *

I waited for so long… 'It's not worth it anymore…' I started to think. I looked out the window and held my chest, tight.

"Kibummie…" I turned around, a boy was coming toward me, rubbing his eyes, and he looked up.

"What's for breakfast, Kibummie?"

"Morning Taemin~" I smiled patting his fluffy hair. He looked at me brightly. I frowned and then pinched his cheeks, "You're not six anymore Taemin, you're seventeen already. You should start acting like a man."

He grinned, obviously ignoring my comment. "How `bout you Kibummie? You're nineteen already. You should learn to move on." He said and then he ran off.

I sighed, dumbfounded, "Shit." I muttered

xxx

Taemin's two years younger than me. I've always treated him like a child. He'd been with us since he was three. His brother died because of Pancreatitis. His parents were gone after he was born, leaving him all alone with his older brother. I was very close to Minho before he died, three days before he left, he told me to take good care of Taemin. Taemin was fragile when he came to us. Right now, I'm blaming myself for why he's like this. Our families were very close to each other but one night, out parents passed away together from a car crash on their way home. The four of us, ever since stayed together. Jinki, being the eldest worked late for us.

I sat down next to my older brother Jinki, across Taemin who was taking a bite on his hotdog.

"Why are you giving yourself a hard time Kibum?" asked Jinki.

I spooned some rice, "What are you talking about?" I said, my mouth full.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I exhaled, stopped chewing and dropped my fork roughly. Taemin looked at me, shocked. Jinki was impassive. "I get it. How many times do you have to point that out Jinki? But is it my fault I'm feeling like this?"

"It's not your fault. Nor is it Jonghyun's"

I stood up, in rage. "Don't you dare mention that name."

"You're immature Kibum. Why can't you get over with such a small thing?"

"_Small?_ You call that small? _He was my life before he left!_ I told you Jinki, this has always been your problem! You always, always have to butt yourself in other people's businesses!"

"No. This is _your_ problem. Not mine. What do you want me to do? Leave you alone? Let you suffer? Make you go through this by yourself? I'm your brother Kibum. Since you met that, that _friend_ of yours I've been nothing but invisible to you. Tell me Kibum. What. Do You Want Me. To Do." is wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Now he was standing up as well, we were about the same height, only Jinki was taller by a few cm's. I looked at him straight in the eye, "Nothing! I don't want you to do anything. How can I even talk to you when I needed you? All I had was him! You were out there at school all the time and me I don't know! Where were you when I needed a brother? Now, who do you think is responsible? If only you were with me when I asked for you I wouldn't seek help from another hyung! You said it's my problem. So be it. I will take care of it myself!"

"You knew why I can't be with you, Kibum I had to study and work part time for us to have something to eat. I left Taemin with you because I knew that he would be taken care of. But what do you do? You go out there, flirt with Jonghyun all day long, not noticing that Taemin is starving at home! "

I grimaced. "Maybe if you stop saying that name I would- " I was cut by a sudden crash of sounds. I noticed Taemin's plate scattered on the floor in pieces.

"Shut up! Shut up you two! What's the hell is your problem? You call yourselves siblings? Just stop it! Stop it! Neither of you want to admit they're wrong! Why? Nothing happens, Nobody wins! The three of us should be taking care of each other! Not fighting! If you two aren't affected by this. Well I have something to say,_ I am! I am the one being affected alright!_ Can't you just be happy you still have family?" he finally spoke. All these times Jinki and I have been fighting over this matter. He looked at the two of us, kicked the broken pieces of the shattered glass, then walked past me.

"Tae-" I called, but he already walked out the door. I turned to Jinki, he was looking at me. I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks… "I'm sorry." It was all that came out.

xxx

I walked around the park, my hands in my pockets. There was no sign of Taemin. I wanted to cry. Taemin, he was right. I've always been the mother ever since, the one telling the two what to do, the one who corrected their mistakes, the one who told them what was right. Although, this time, Taemin made me realize, I'm still young, I'm still a man, I'm still a teenager. Somehow, Jinki was right too. I was too immature. Earlier, we hurt each other with our words. Made our hearts take over us that we even manage to hurt Taemin. Forgetting that Taemin only had us as his family. And then we hurt him… what kind of shit am I?

I sat down a bench; I felt my feet cold from the snow. I lifted my legs to my chest then hid my head. I noticed a tiny shine from my tummy. I lifted my head and got my necklace.

"_I promise I'll be back" He said, the escalator bringing him farther away from me._

_"When?"_

_"Soon."_

_"When is soon?" I asked holding onto my necklace._

_"Don't worry, it won't be long." He smiled, the smile that always managed to melt me inside._

_"Okay."_

I held it so tight that my hand grew numb from pain and coldness. "Soon? Never is soon? Yea okay."

I bit my lower lip as hard as I could, purposely made it bleed. "How long will you make me wait you idiot." I whispered, wiping the blood from my lips.


	3. Loneliness

**Taemin's Point of View**. Last chapter up~ It's really dramatic isn't it? This is my favorite chapter yet. So read and review. Thanks.

**SHINee just won't come to me. **_I'll be their property instead? jk. _

_**END!** I hope you enjoyed~ (042911)_

* * *

I was alone. Of course I was alone. After fighting with Kibum and Jinki hyung no doubt, I was alone. I had enough. Every time we would sit down together they would fight over something, sometimes about something so shallow. I feel so angry every time they do but I just keep quiet and do what I need to do. And when I'm done, I get out of their sight leaving them unnoticed of my "presence".

xxx

I walked over at a watch shop. Anyway, I just skimmed a bit and then left. I went to a coffee shop. It was snowing, it was preferable space. I sat down to drink my coffee. I stared blankly at the window, watched the people pass by.

Although I may have been a bit too childish or I look like I'm really kind and innocent. The truth is, well, I could say I'm nice but I'm at doubt with the whole "innocence" idea.

I'm guy, yes a man. I'm not dumb. I may act cute and all but deep inside its just fatal.

I've been aware of my lonliness since hyung left me, but when Kibum hyung took care of me I started feeling alive again, for once.

xxx

I was close with Jonghyun hyung as well. When I was six, Jonghyun hyung came into Key hyung's life. Well since I was with Key hyung all the time, I was confident that he loved me more than he loved Jonghyun.

As the years passed by, I feared that Key hyung was going away from me. He stayed with Jonghyun hyung all the time and would seldom bring me along. Most of the days I, Poor baby Taemin, would be left all alone in the house. With the cat.

Jinki hyung goes to school and doesn't come home until nine in the evening because of his studies. So, as I said, I'm alone.

And there, at that point in my life. I felt like I was _dead again._

xxx

As I finished my coffee, I got out of the shop to walk around again. I found myself standing beside a frozen lake. I remember the days when Minho hyung would bring me here to play. I loved him so much but… whatever. I didn't want to remember that. No thank you.

I kicked my way out of the snow, I was glad I wore three layers though. I decided I would go to the park. So that's exactly where I went.

I just can't help but remember those painful things. It's only now that I felt so… peaceful. No lie. After all those _things_. It's the first time I've been alone. Literally.

If you've been wondering why Jinki and Kibum hyung fought. Well, it's a really short story.

So Jonghyun hyung said that he will be back for Kibum hyung _"soon"_… uh… but, I don't know is 9 years a long time? Oh well, I don't care.

If you read the things I've been saying earlier you would think that I would be happy that Jonghyun said bye-bye. Surprisingly I wasn't, at all. I thought that if he left, hyung would go back to me. I guess I am that spoiled. But I was wrong, after he'd gone, hyung started going emo and all.

I wanted to be someone who can make anybody smile. I've been successful until Jonghyun hyung bid his goodbyes. Kibum hyung was left all alone. Or so he thought he was the only one. It felt so painful seeing him sad. Jinki hyung's always so serious. They're my life. They're my family. And to see them fighting, it just kills me.

Starting with Kibum hyung. I told myself I would make them smile no matter what.

Everytime I would see them in pain, I would hide mine and make them happy.

To hear Jinki hyung chuckle would be like winning jackpot and when he does I feel nothing else but glee.

I only said those things to let them know that I'm here too, that I have feelings too. I just wanted them to know, that all I wanted to do was make them happy, but how can I if they fight?

It's sad, but if I clearly remember what Minho hyung said to me, "only strong boys cry" then I wouldn't. If he was here I would. I know he's here with me, but I can't cry now. Not here.

"Hyung… what do I do to make you smile?" I looked up, asked my older brother and still hoping for an answer.

"_**Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being  
hurt, deeply hurt ... by someone you trust."**_

_**Anonymous**_

_Fin~_


End file.
